Saltamontes
by Sekmeth Dei
Summary: Los Hobbits son una de las criaturas más nobles de la Tierra Media. No tienen reparos con sus emociones y les gusta disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida, como el romance y el amor. En cambio las costumbres enanas son muy diferentes, sus emociones, a menudo, se mantienen en el interior. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se haga una mezcla de ambas? Thorin/Bilbo, Fili/Kili


**Saltamontes**

**Disclaimer: **Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****GrassHopper****"**, de **Shinigami714**** (** u/633881/shinigami714**)**. **The Hobbit **es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien

**Notas del Autor:** Me encanta cuando Bilbo y Bofur son los mejores amigos. No sé de dónde diablos vino esta idea. Esta historia es muy diferente a todo lo que he escrito antes, y mucho más. Ehh... bueno espero que le guste, me disculpo por cualquier error, son las 4:30am aquí y mis ojos no pueden estar en su mejor momento para la edición.  
**Parejas:** Thorin/Bilbo, Fili/Kili  
**Advertencias:** Angst, Smut, Incesto, Insinuación, MPREG, Relaciones D7S y Primera Vez.

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:**

s/8910383/1/Grasshopper

-O-O-O-O-O-

**Saltamontes**

La compañía tuvo unos merecidos días de descanso en la casa de Beorn, y una vez más se alegraron de tener ponis para cabalgar. Incluso Bilbo, por una vez, estaba agradecido, ya que el suelo rocoso había sido cruel con sus pies. El hobbit estaba acostumbrado a caminar, pero las condiciones en las que andaba eran las menos indicadas, y ahora las plantas de sus pies estaban llenas de heridas abiertas y contusiones.

Bilbo había disfrutado enormemente estos últimos días con la compañía. Se sentía parte de ella, un verdadero miembro y miraba con mucha frecuencia al rey de los enanos. Las palabras de Thorin habían llenado su corazón, y remendado cualquier desacuerdo entre ellos, aunque todavía Bilbo se sentía incómodo en su presencia. Tal vez fue porque el abrazo había encendido otras emociones, unas en las que Bilbo casi nunca había pensado. El contacto de Thorin había encendido esos sentimientos, convirtiéndolos en una llama dentro de su pecho. El hobbit se estaba enamorando de Thorin Escudo de Roble y estaba increíblemente avergonzado con la idea. A estas alturas, había tenido tiempo de sobra para observar al enano, y a los enanos en general. Thorin era fuerte, tanto en batalla, como mentalmente. Luchaba con su corazón. Bilbo pensó que al enano probablemente le gustaban algunas cualidades, tales como la energía y destreza física. Tal vez incluso una barba fina y una edad un poco más avanzada que la de Bilbo. El hobbit conocía las cualidades que poseía, las de un Bolsón, y estas estaban muy lejos de cualquier cosa que Thorin pudiera apreciar, incluso después de haberlo aceptado dentro del grupo. Aún así él lo observaba, y en los pocos momentos que el enano lo veía, lo hacía con una sonrisa, con estos detalles Bilbo sentía verdadera felicidad.

También observó a los otros enanos, descubría sus costumbres y tomaba nota de la forma en que actuaban. Encontró que no eran tan descortés, como pensó al principio en la Comarca. Los enanos eran amables y alegres. Hacían desastres y eran escandalosos, pero al final siempre limpiaban todo. Muchos de ellos trataban de incluir a Bilbo, haciéndole preguntas acerca de las diferencias entre las dos culturas, las cuales Bilbo felizmente contestaba. El hobbit tenía muchas dudas acerca de la cultura de los enanos, pero era demasiado tímido para preguntarles, ya que temía que sus sentimientos fueran descubiertos. Tenía curiosidad acerca de que es lo que pensaban los enanos del amor. ¿Era una emoción débil para ellos? Bilbo sabía que amaban algunas cosas, como su casa y el oro, mientras hablaban con tanto cariño de ella. Pero amar a otro, eso era un misterio para Bilbo. Supuso que tenía relaciones, ya que Gloin estaba casado y hablaba a menudo de su hijo en las Montañas Azules. ¿Pero era amor o simplemente una necesidad?

Era un día tranquilo, en el cual por primera vez Bilbo se dio cuenta de algo interesante acerca de los enanos, algo que cambiaría su propia vida para siempre. Viajaba junto a Bofur y observaba como siempre, esta vez se enfocó en uno de los enanos más jóvenes, Kili. Por una vez estaba muy serio, su mano jugaba con algo en su cuello. Bilbo se percató de que llevaba un collar, demasiado detallado para verlo desde esa distancia. Después de mirar alrededor, Bilbo pudo observar collares similares en todos los enanos. Algunos escondidos debajo de la armadura y otros siendo portados orgullosamente sobre las mismas. Bilbo se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta de una cosa así antes, aunque tal vez pensó que no era nada importante. Se volvió para mirar a Bofur y pudo notar un collar parecido, entre el cuello abierto de su túnica.

"¿Hay algo que te preocupa Señor Bolsón?" Bofur preguntó, volviéndose a mirar al hobbit. Él habló en torno a su pipa, con espesas nubes de humo volando en el aire. Bilbo frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Estaba observando... todos ustedes parecen llevar un collar alrededor del cuello. ¿Tiene algo que ver con la compañía?" Bilbo preguntó apoyando los dedos suavemente sobre las riendas. Bofur se quitó la pipa y sonrió, con los ojos un poco entrecerrados.

"¿La compañía? No. Es una costumbre enana. Tal vez un poco difícil de explicar" el enano hablaba con mucha vacilación en su voz. Bilbo miró hacia otro lado un poco decaído, otra vez, las diferencias entre hobbits y enanos. Bofur obviamente pensaba que esto era algo que un hobbit no entendía o no se le podía confiar.

"Ya veo" dijo Bilbo, bajando un poco la mirada y luego miró brevemente a Thorin que iba al frente de la fila junto con Gandalf. Se mordió el labio. Bofur estudiaba al hobbit, con la pipa colgando de su mano.

"Tenemos un largo camino por delante todavía. Podría intentarlo" Bofur finalmente le dijo en un esfuerzo para animarlo. Bilbo sonrió y miró expectante al enano.

"Hmm, bueno, supongo que voy a comenzar por el principio. A cada enano se le da un dije cuando alcanzan la madurez. Están hechos a mano, generalmente por alguien de la familia o un amigo cercano. Es un gran honor tenerlo colocado en el cuello" comenzó Bofur y Bilbo asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba.

"Te darás cuenta de que todos son muy singulares y diferentes, si los miras de cerca. Al frente" Bofur señaló un símbolo dentro del dije y Bilbo se inclinó más de cerca para mirar.

"Dice mi nombre en khuzdul y en la parte posterior, puede no haber nada. Normalmente se talla una imagen con la intención de representar su espíritu. El artesano es quien decide que es lo que va a ser" Bofur volteó el suyo para mostrarle al hobbit un grabado detallado de un colibrí.

"Es hermoso" decía Bilbo con nostalgia mientras se sentaba correctamente en la montura y Bofur le sonrió.

"¿Así que son como un recuerdo de la mayoría de edad?" Bilbo preguntó.

"No, es mucho más importante que eso" continuó Bofur, tomando una bocanada de su larga pipa. Sus ojos parecían mirar al cielo en busca de respuestas.

"Estos dijes representan nuestro amor" terminó Bofur. Bilbo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Así que después de todo, los enanos amaban. Con su mirada le suplicó a Bofur que continuara y así lo hizo.

"Nosotros... hmm. Nosotros lo regalamos y lo recibimos de nuestras parejas elegidas. Debes de entender que el romance entre los enanos funciona de una manera muy diferente. Nosotros no somos muy abiertos para hablar de estas cosas. ¿Cómo debo decirlo? Si un enano quiere entregarse por completo, y totalmente a otro, se quita su collar y lo ofrece. Es un acto de sumisión y muestra de una total confianza. Por lo que podrás ver, no muchos los nuestros lo hacen" comenzó Bofur mientras que Bilbo escuchaba de una manera muy embelesada.

"Se hace de una manera muy pública, de una manera que en ningún otro cortejo haya existido. Debe ser de su familia más cercana, así que a veces la elección puede ser muy difícil de hacer. El otro enano podría negarse, por supuesto, lo que sería humillante. E incluso si aceptan...bien, todavía deben hacer su reclamo" finalizó Bofur.

"¿Qué quieres decir con reclamo?" Bilbo preguntó. Bofur parecía no encontrar las palabras para explicarle, pero al final las encontró.

"El que recibe el collar debe hacer una declaración oficial a los que están cerca, reclamando al enano ofrecido como suyo. Si alguno desaprueba su demanda, la pareja no se pueden unir. Si no hay ningún argumento, los dijes se intercambian, y la pareja se retira a consumar su unión. Esa parte es muy íntima" Bofur sonrió lascivamente levantando una ceja hacia Bilbo, quien se sonrojó un poco ante la idea.

"Sin embrago, no todo es diversión y juego, algunos enanos nunca encuentran a alguien a quien entregarse y a veces los que no quieren entregarse, nunca se les ofrece un dije. A veces el amor no es admitido, por miedo, pero cuando lo es, es fuerte" terminó Bofur con una media sonrisa.

"Qué...triste", comentó Bilbo y Bofur le guiñó en acuerdo. El hobbit sopesó la vida de los enanos un poco más antes de que otra pregunta le viniera a la mente.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con los niños? Hablaste como si, cualquiera podría... bueno" le dijo Bilbo. Bofur tamborileó con los dedos suavemente sobre las riendas del poni.

"Ah, otro dato interesante acerca de los enanos. No hay muchas enanas mujeres, estoy seguro de que lo has notado. En un esfuerzo por evitar que nuestra raza se extinga, hemos llegado con otros métodos a…concebir hijos," Bofur rió un poco ante esto.

"¿Otros... otros métodos?" Bilbo estaba realmente intrigado.

"Cualquier enano puede llevar un niño, con la ayuda de determinadas sustancias. Estoy seguro de que si le interesa Maestro Bilbo, incluso usted podría llevar un niño, aunque he oído que los hobbits no suelen tener problema con eso" dicho esto Bofur le dio un golpecito en el costado y Bilbo enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

"N-no sabía nada de eso. Bueno, yo...como... bueno, en realidad es bastante admirable" el hobbit terminó encantado.

"Me alegro de que lo aceptes muy bien. Hay muchos que encuentran nuestra manera bastante inusual, especialmente entre los hombres, es por eso que, de estos asuntos rara vez se habla" dijo Bofur sacando su pipa de nuevo y los dos viajaron en silencio durante un tiempo.

"Así que... ¿eso significa que Kili está enamorado?" preguntó Bilbo de la nada.

"¿Kili, enamorado? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Bofur se atragantó con un poco de humo.

"Oh, acabo de verlo sosteniendo su dije y pensé que tal vez... estaba considerando dárselo a alguien", murmuró Bilbo.

"Ah. Ese joven siempre ha hecho eso desde antes de que lo conociera. Aunque, tienes razón, yo creo que está enamorado" dijo Bofur, aunque su voz estaba llena de tristeza.

"¿De quién?" Bilbo preguntó

"Me temo que, Maestro Ladrón, no me corresponde a mí decirlo" le dijo Bofur.

"Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención fisgonear. Es sólo que... parece tan preocupado por eso" comentó Bilbo.

"Hmm... sí, supongo que lo está" Bofur parecía estar dispuesto a dar detalles. Miró hacia Kili, que ahora se encontraba riendo con su hermano, a pesar de que aún sostenía el dije entre sus dedos.

"Así que entonces... supongo que sería imposible para un hobbit estar con un enano" Bilbo habló sin pensar, e inmediatamente se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Bofur se detuvo un poco para mirar al hobbit e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Bofur finalmente le preguntó.

"Bueno... porque...por los dijes, y todo eso, todo es muy tradicional, bien, oh, n-no importa" dijo tartamudeando y dirigió su mirada nostálgica hacia el frente de la compañía. Bofur lo miró y siguió su mirada hacia rey. Sonrió un poco ante su descubrimiento.

"Bilbo, ¿hay alguien en la compañía, que te gusta?" Bofur preguntó mirando como el hobbit se removía un poco incomodo mirando hacia abajo.

"Es imposible", Bilbo acabó diciendo rápidamente, y ninguno de los dos habló más por el resto del día. Bofur estudió al hobbit durante gran parte del día y tomó una decisión. Después de todo, su ladrón era una parte de la compañía, y debía sentirse como parte de ella.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

A la mañana siguiente, Bilbo se despertó bastante atontado. No había dormido bien, su tendido estaba colocado sobre muchas piedras y palos. Estaba aturdido, mientras desayunaba Bofur se sentó junto a él alegremente.

"¡Buenos días Maestro Bilbo!" Le habló alegremente y Bilbo pensó que era demasiada alegría para ser una hora tan temprana. Pero Bilbo era un hobbit respetable por lo que amablemente respondió.

"Buenos días Bofur, pareces muy feliz hoy", comentó Bilbo, tomando otro bocado de su desayuno. Bofur se rió un poco y sacó un paquete de su bolsillo lateral.

"Tengo algo para ti. Un regalo oficial de bienvenida" dijo el enano entregándole un paquete al hobbit. Bilbo lo miró durante un rato, dejando olvidado su desayuno y comenzó a desenvolverlo. Retiró la tela para revelar un pequeño collar, de su tamaño. Y en una inspección más cercana se dio cuenta de que tenía un pequeño dije muy similar a los que los enanos llevaban. Bilbo se quedó sin aliento y lo levantó para verlo mejor. La parte delantera tenía una joya verde fijada en la parte gris. Cuando lo volteó vio una imagen detallada de un saltamontes grabado en la parte posterior. Bilbo sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

"Eso es tu nombre en khuzdul, bueno, lo más parecido. Bifur pulió la piedra y le pedí a Nori que lo grabara para ti y yo lo armé. ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?" Bofur preguntó y le dio un ligero codazo a Bilbo en el hombro. Los otros enanos estaban viéndolos, ya que Bilbo había comenzado a llorar libremente.

"G-gracias B-Bofur. Esto significa...M-mucho. Gracias" alcanzó a retener el llanto y Bofur sonrió colocando su brazo encima de los hombros de Bilbo. El enano levantó la vista y vio a casi todos dándoles una acogedora mirada, pero cuando su mirada se posó en su líder, Thorin los observó de una manera muy dura y su rostro era sombrío. Bofur quitó el brazo alrededor de Bilbo y se levantó para prepararse para el día.

"¡Es hora de ponerse en marcha Maestro Bolsón!" Le dijo jovialmente, mientras observaba a Bilbo colocarse el collar alrededor de su cuello. Al mismo tiempo que sentía la fría y desafiante mirada del rey enano en su espalda. Bofur no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante ello, aunque también se sentía un poco asustado. Sólo podía esperar que él no terminara muerto en una zanja o en algún lugar antes de llegar a Erebor.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Más tarde ese día, Bilbo estaba acariciando con cariño el dije alrededor de su cuello. Cabalgaba solo, pero pronto se le unió Kili, que parecía necesitar una distracción.

"Hola Bilbo," El enano lo saludó emparejando el ritmo de sus ponis. Bilbo le sonrió al joven enano.

"¿No estás montando con tu hermano hoy?" Bilbo le preguntó y él vio como la cara de Kili se ensombrecía ligeramente. La mano del enano viajó hasta agarrar el dije de su cuello otra vez, algo que Bilbo encontró bastante extraño.

"Tal vez más tarde. Pensé en darle a nuestro ladrón un poco de compañía y molestarlo un poco con lo que ahora lleva alrededor de su cuello" dijo Kili con una sonrisa de vuelta en su cara mientras Bilbo se ruborizaba.

"¡Oh! Bofur lo hizo para mí, con la ayuda de Nori y Bifur, es muy hermoso" y le mostró a Kili los grabados sobre el dije.

"¿Entonces sabes para qué sirven? ¿Estás pensando en dar el tuyo?" Kili se burlaba de él.

"Oh... bueno, no. Este... estoy seguro que no sería aceptado. Pero es agradable sentir que pertenezco un poco más a esto" Kili no perdía las miradas que de reojo el hobbit le dirigía a Thorin, ni el ligero rubor en su rostro. Los hobbits verdaderamente llevaban sus corazones en la cara.

"¿Qué hay de ti? Siempre estás sosteniendo el tuyo, como decidiendo dárselo a alguien especial" bromeó Bilbo de vuelta y la mano de Kili pronto cayó de su cuello. Sus ojos se veían escandalizados y estudió el paisaje un momento antes de continuar.

"Esto... nunca iba a funcionar" dijo al final, con voz tranquila. Bilbo se preguntaba porque un enano como Kili tendría que estar preocupado. Sin duda, cualquier enano tendría suerte de contar con él, aunque Bilbo sabía muy poco acerca de lo que buscaban en las posibles potenciales parejas.

No veo el por qué tengas que preocuparte…al menos que fuera…oh" Bilbo se detuvo de repente, pensando con fuerza y sus ojos se abrieron con el descubrimiento. El hobbit vio cómo las manos de Kili apretaron las riendas del poni y una angustia pasó por su cara. Sólo había un pensamiento que le llegó la mente. Kili pasaba todo su tiempo con un enano en particular y Bilbo no podía pensar en nadie más dentro de la compañía en el cual pudiera tener interés.

"¿Estás…enamorado de… tu hermano, Kili?" Bilbo le preguntó, casi en un susurro. El rostro de Kili se contrajo en agonía y miró a Bilbo y a Fili, quien cabalgaba delante con Dwalin. Kili levantó una mano para mecerse un poco el cabello.

"Has de pensar que soy repugnante ¿no?" Kili le preguntó avergonzado. Bilbo miró al enano con preocupación. No podía imaginar lo difícil que sería estar enamorado de un hermano, sobre todo si los que te rodean pueden desaprobar tal acto. Sobre todo si ese hermano lo rechaza. Bilbo estaba seguro de una cosa, él no podría estar disgustado con alguien simplemente por amar a otro.

"Creo que... si pasáramos menos tiempo tratando de poner fin al amor y más tiempo tratando de poner fin al odio, la Tierra Media sería un mejor lugar. No veo nada de malo en amar a otro, no importa quién sea" Bilbo le dijo mientras miraba a Kili con agradecimiento en sus ojos. El enano lo miró con asombro y su cara se relajó un poco.

"Tenían razón en grabar un saltamontes en tu dije Bilbo. Gracias" Kili habló con seriedad. Los dos continuaron el camino juntos placenteramente. Bilbo observaba a Fili, quien iba adelante. De vez en cuando el enano volteaba a ver a su hermano, confirmando que se encontrara bien.

"¿Por qué tienes miedo... a darle el tuyo a tu hermano?" Bilbo preguntó tentativamente y Kili y se volvió hacia él con una mirada escandalizada en su rostro.

"¡Yo nunca podría! Por Durin, ¿y si él me rechaza? Nunca podría mirarlo a la cara otra vez. Y entonces hubiera perdido a mi hermano por completo. Por no hablar de Thorin, no lo aprobaría. Pensaría que estoy jugando una broma, no sé, no lo permitiría. Y entonces los demás pensarían que soy un tonto. Mi hermano me miraría con disgusto. Sería…sería un desastre" terminó el enano.

"Pero ¿qué pasa si...y si él lo acepta? ¿En este caso, los otros no tendrían que aceptar su amor? Seguramente Thorin no se los impediría si viera que esto es serio" expresó Bilbo.

"Si yo... si yo estuviera seguro que él aceptaría, se lo daría en un segundo" respondió rápidamente Kili.

"¿Y si él te da el suyo?" Bilbo le preguntó y Kili se echó a reír.

"Es aún más imposible" le dijo mientras su cara se ensombrecía. Bilbo no sabía mucho acerca de este tema, por lo que realmente tenía curiosidad.

"¿Por qué es eso?" El hobbit preguntó. Kili respiró hondo y soltó el aire en un suspiro.

"Fili es el heredero. Va a tomar el trono después de tío Thorin. Sería impropio para él dar su collar. El rey siempre debe ser todopoderoso y un acto de sumisión como ese sería deshonroso. A los herederos al trono no se les permite tener hijos, ya que están obligados a combatir en el frente y un rey siempre debe estar preparado para la batalla" recitó Kili, imitando el tono de Thorin. Bilbo resopló un poco y Kili sonrió con tristeza.

"No me di cuenta...que era un tema tan complicado" le mencionó Bilbo. Kili se limitó a asentir. Delante de ellos Fili frenó su poni y se colocó al otro lado de Bilbo.

"¿De qué están hablando que están tan serios?" El enano les preguntó y Kili se rascó la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado.

"De los dijes. Bofur me hizo uno después de que le pregunté acerca de ellos" comentaba Bilbo, en lo que esperaba fuera su tono más alegre.

"Ah, me di cuenta de que te lo estabas poniendo esta mañana. ¿En verdad tienes a alguien en mente?" Fili le preguntó del mismo modo que lo había hecho Kili anteriormente. Bilbo inmediatamente cambió el rumbo de la conversación, ya que no quería discutirlo otra vez.

"Kili me estaba diciendo que tú no puedes dar el tuyo, por ser el heredero de Durin" comentó despreocupadamente Bilbo, dándose cuenta de que había sido un mal comentario cuando Kili tosió sutilmente a su lado.

"Eso es verdad. No tengo más remedio que esperar a que alguien me lo ofrezca" dijo Fili con las manos apoyadas sobre las riendas.

"¿Y alguien te ha hecho una oferta?" Bilbo preguntó, inmediatamente después, se reprochó mentalmente.

"Tres enanos en total, en las Montañas Azules, aunque fueron rechazados" terminó Fili con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que las trenzas alrededor de la boca se levantaran un poco.

"¿Por qué?" Bilbo preguntó y al instante se sintió muy mal por presionarlo. ¿Por qué no dejaba de ser tan curioso? La tensión en Kili iba en aumento y se odiaba a sí mismo por continuar la conversación en su presencia. Realmente debería dejar de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás. El rostro de Fili se había vuelto sombrío y enderezó la espalda antes de contestar.

"Dudo mucho que algún día acepte uno. No es necesario. Y no es necesario proporcionar herederos ya que cualquiera puede ser nombrado, a pesar de que esto hace las cosas más fáciles. Aunque, el trono ha estado en la familia Durin desde hace mucho tiempo, estoy seguro de que nuestro tío estaría decepcionado si la línea no continuase" finalizó Fili. Bilbo no perdió de vista el leve estremecimiento de Kili. El enano más joven se rehusó más en mirar hacia su hermano mientras él hablaba. Fili, sin embargo, miraba fijamente a Kili mientras continuaba.

"Sólo hay un enano al que le aceptaría su dije y estoy seguro de que nunca me lo ofrecerá, no a mí" finalizó Fili, por primera vez, con una expresión seria, luego le dio un guiño a Bilbo y se dirigió hacia Dwalin una vez más. Los ojos de Bilbo se abrieron como platos y miró a Kili que estaba en estado de shock. El hobbit y el enano se miraron, Bilbo pensó detectar unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos de Kili, aunque bien podría haber sido un truco de la luz, o simplemente el fuerte viento.

"¿Me atrevo?" Kili susurró en el aire y Bilbo no supo cómo responder.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Cuando la compañía se detuvo al mediodía para descansar, Bilbo se dispuso a disfrutar de un poco de hierba para pipa con Bofur. Su amigo le pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro y se echó a reír. Los dos charlaban felizmente cuando Thorin agarró a Bilbo agresivamente por la muñeca, golpeando el brazo Bofur para quitarlo. El enano volteó al hobbit hacia él, para que mirarlo de frente, y extendió la mano para tocar el dije que estaba alrededor del cuello de Bilbo.

"No conoces las consecuencias de usar uno de estos, hobbit. No lo regale a la ligera. Esto no representa un simple capricho del corazón, como su gente normalmente lo hace" habló Thorin. El resto de la compañía los miraba con gran atención, mientras Bilbo se soltaba del agarre de Thorin con rabia.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves!? Sé exactamente el significado detrás de él. ¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?" le reprochó Bilbo, el nunca había sido tratado tan irrespetuosamente. Él era un Bolsón, de Bolsón Cerrado, y sería tratado como tal.

"No es correcto que tu lo uses" continuó Thorin, mientras que en el resto de la compañía crecía la inquietud en torno a ellos dos.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Fue un regalo para mí! ¡Bofur no me lo habría dado si no estuviera permitido!" insistió Bilbo. La ira de Thorin parecía aumentar con esto y avanzó hacia el hobbit con ojos ardientes.

"¡Tú no eres un enano, Bilbo Bolsón, tu no puedes participar en nuestras tradiciones!" Thorin le gritó agarrando al hobbit por su chaleco. Los ojos de Bilbo se abrieron con sorpresa y se quedó sin aliento ante la ira en la voz del enano. Thorin apartó la mirada, tratando de calmarse. Mientras tanto soltó a Bilbo y se alejó caminando hacia el bosque, empujando a Ori fuera de su camino, tirando sus libros al suelo y dejó al hobbit solo y temblando.

Bilbo sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos y comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Thorin todavía pensaba tan poco de él. Bilbo había pensado, que después de salvar su vida, tal vez el enano podría respetarlo, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Sentirse como si fuera un miembro más de la compañía. Bilbo se dio cuenta de lo imposible que era su amor. Un enano como Thorin Escudo de Roble nunca pensaría que un hobbit sería digno de su amor. Él era un tonto. Bilbo se puso de rodillas y juntó las manos delante de él, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran en silencio. Los enanos murmuraban entre ellos y pronto Bofur se le acercó, arrodillándose delante de él.

"No has hecho nada malo Bilbo, solo es... Thorin" comenzó tímidamente Bofur, sabiendo en el fondo, que en parte, la culpa era suya.

"Él ha estado de mal humor todo el día" coincidió Dwalin mientras se inclinaba para ayudar a Ori con sus libros.

"No hay duda de que eres uno de nosotros muchacho" dijo Gloin a su lado y le revolvió el pelo y Bilbo ahogó un sollozo.

"Ahora, detén esas las lágrimas" dijo Bofur y le pasó los pulgares debajo de los ojos, pero estas continuaron cayendo. El enano lo miró con tristeza. Bilbo sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban desde atrás y Kili le habló al oído.

"No llores Bilbo, eres nuestro Saltamontes" dijo el enano con cuidado, mientras los demás le daban la razón, pero esto sólo lo hizo llorar más.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Thorin se alejó, enojado consigo mismo por dejar que sus emociones sacaran lo mejor de él. Le había dicho cosas terribles al hobbit, cosas que él no merecía. El enano golpeó un árbol con frustración. Nunca había querido a nadie así y se sentía tan incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. Oyó unas suaves pisadas que se acercaban por el otro lado y se volteo a ver a su viejo amigo Balin. El enano observó a Thorin durante unos momentos antes de que él se adelantara y apoyara en el árbol que estaba a su lado.

"Tú y yo sabemos que no es ningún delito que otra raza porte un collar enano. Esto era muy común en los grandes días de Erebor, cuando nuestro comercio era fuerte" comenzó Balin. Thorin suspiró apoyándose también en el árbol. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás un poco y miró hacia el cielo a través de las hojas.

"Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien" dijo Thorin soltando un suspiro.

"Y el hobbit es más uno de nosotros que cualquier otro que haya estado antes" continuó Balin.

"Lo sé" respondió Thorin otra vez, cerrando los ojos con vergüenza.

"Entonces mi amigo, ¿qué es lo que realmente te molesta?" Balin preguntó con un tono suave mientras miraba al rey. Thorin abrió los ojos y miró las hojas caer a su alrededor.

"Solo estoy preocupado, que vaya a salir lastimado con esto, que él vaya a elegir al enano incorrecto" habló Thorin. Balin se paro junto a él, uno junto al otro en silencio durante un buen rato. Balin se separó del árbol y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Thorin.

"Tal vez simplemente tienes miedo de que no vayas a ser tú el elegido" le dijo Balin y Thorin lo miró con sorpresa. Balin lo palmeó suavemente y se alejó de él. Se volteó a decirle una cosa más,

"Debes de pedirle una disculpa, Thorin"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

El resto del día fue difícil. La compañía había reanudado su viaje, una vez que Thorin había regresado. Montó en su poni en silencio y el resto de los enanos hicieron lo mismo. La cara de Bilbo estaba hinchada y roja de tanto llorar y Thorin se sentía incapaz de mirarlo. Kili evitaba a Fili y Fili evitaba a Kili. Bofur se mantenía lejos de Bilbo mientras estuvieran en la presencia del rey, por miedo de encender de nuevo la ira de Thorin, Los otros enanos estaba tensos y Gandalf parecía observar todo con gran interés mientras montaba cerca del hobbit de manera protectora.

Esa noche, la compañía montó su campamento en un claro cómodo. El terreno era mucho más suave y Bilbo pensó que podría ser capaz de obtener un buen descanso. Se sentaron alrededor del fuego, como lo hacían casi todas las noches, cantando y bebiendo, mientras la tensión de antes iba decayendo. El hobbit se sentó frente a Thorin, siendo incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos y sin saber si el enano todavía quería tenerlo en su presencia. Kili se sentó al lado de Bilbo, lejos de su hermano, que estaba afilando sus cuchillos a poco de distancia de ellos.

Kili no dejaba de mover el pie con nerviosismo y miraba alrededor con frecuencia. Su mano estaba en su lugar habitual, sosteniendo su dije. Estaba temblando y trataba de llegar a una decisión. Con una última mirada hacia arriba, el cuerpo Kili dejó de estar inquieto y se arrancó el collar de su cuello. El ruido hizo voltear a Bilbo y atrajo las miradas de los enanos que estaban alrededor. Vieron cómo Kili se ponía de pie, con el collar en la mano y caminó lentamente alrededor de la fogata.

Fili tenía la cabeza baja, pero oyó las suaves pisadas unos metros delante de él y le miró con curiosidad. Él parpadeó y se congeló. Allí, delante de él había una mano que sostenía un dije que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar. El nombre del Kili se podía apreciar en khuzdul y Fili contuvo el aliento. Sus ojos siguieron el brazo para mirar la cara de su hermano. Kili se removió ligeramente, su nerviosismo era evidente. Esta no era una broma, Kili estaba demasiado serio y mostraba demasiado miedo para que fuera una broma. Los ojos de Fili se oscurecieron y colocó los cuchillos en el suelo junto a él y luego envolvió las manos de su hermano con las suyas mientras se levantaba. A estas alturas todos los miembros de la compañía estaba observando con gran atención.

Fili miró a su hermano a los ojos, ni rastro de una sonrisa en su rostro. Kili parecía completamente aterrorizado. Sus cejas estaba arrugadas con preocupación y le temblaban los labios. Fili quitó suavemente el dije de la mano de su hermano y le hizo frente a la compañía, tirando a Kili hacia su pecho. Kili podía sentir el aliento de su hermano en su oído y él se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa.

"Yo, Fili, hijo de Dis, y heredero al trono de Durin, acudo a mi derecho para reclamar al enano ofrecido delante de mí, como mío," La voz de Fili sonaba fuerte y dominante, lo cual hacía que Kili se estremeciera. La compañía miraba con expectación, unos con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y otros no se sorprendieron en lo absoluto.

"¿Hay alguien, entre los presentes, que no apruebe mi reclamo?" Fili preguntó mientras miraba a cada miembro. Su mano agarraba a su hermano con fuerza y Kili se mordió el labio con ansiedad. La mirada de Fili se dirigió deliberadamente hacia Thorin, en espera de su aprobación. Thorin observó a los hermanos, Kili, estaba temblando, pero sin duda era seria su decisión y a Fili, que tenía a su hermano fuertemente abrazado, la mirada de Fili lo retaba a que se atreviera a rechazarlos. El rey levantó la cabeza y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos se conectaron con los de Fili. El hermano mayor cerró por un momento sus ojos y respiró profundamente antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Entonces, tomo a este enano para mí" comenzó Fili, llevando la mano a su cuello para quitarse su collar y colocándoselo a su hermano, remplazando el suyo con el de Kili. Mientras tanto, Kili se encontraba temblando al momento en que su hermano colocaba el collar alrededor de su cuello.

"Eres mío, desde ahora y para siempre" finalizó Fili en un susurro. Kili tragó saliva mientras su hermano deslizaba el cuello de la túnica hacia abajo para revelar parte del cuello y hombro de Kili. Sintió la presión de los labios de Fili sobre su piel, chupando ligeramente, marcándolo y luego una vez más justo debajo de su oreja. Los demás comenzaron a aplaudir y Dwalin los vitoreó cuando vio que Fili agarraba la mano de su hermano y lo llevo a parte, hacia la privacidad que ambos urgentemente necesitaban. Podían oírse a los demás enanos cantando a lo lejos, rompiendo la tensión que antes había estado presente.

Fili caminó con determinación y sin decir palabra alguna hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del campamento. Luego se volvió tirando de su hermano nuevamente hacia su pecho. Sus manos se movieron para acariciar el cuello de la camisa de Kili, la cual comenzó a quitarle de una manera muy suave. Sus dedos acariciaron la piel conforme estaba siendo revelada y Kili se estremecía ante el contacto. Fili besó nuevamente el hombro de su hermano y Kili gimió al contacto.

"Tuve miedo de que nunca te ofrecieras a mí, querido hermano" habló Fili y Kili podía sentir los broches de sus trenzas cortas rozando su cuello desnudo. Las manos de Fili regresaron a su tarea de desnudar a su hermano. Su capa y las camisas habían sido retiradas y Fili posó los dedos sobre el abdomen desnudo de Kili. Dibujando unos círculos suaves, lamiendo el cuello y alrededor del borde de la oreja de su hermano.

"Algún día, llevarás a mis herederos" susurró Fili y Kili se estremeció ante la idea, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás descansando sobre el hombro de su hermano. Fili sonrió mientras desataba las prendas inferiores de Kili, para liberar su dolorosamente dura hombría. El aire frío rozó la frente Kili, quien temblaba en brazos de su hermano. Fili metió los dedos en el pantalón de Kili, empujando suavemente sobre las caderas de su hermano. Las ropas cayeron al suelo, dejando a Kili completamente desnudo. Los dedos de Fili acariciaban su cintura y la parte delantera de los muslos.

"He querido que te me entregaras desde que recibiste tu dije por primera vez" susurró Fili.

"Hermano..." jadeó Kili en respuesta, mientras Fili llevaba las manos alrededor y debajo del pliegue de su trasero.

"Abre las piernas" ordenó Fili. Kili se sonrojó e hizo lo que se le dijo, luego las manos de su hermano lo acariciaban a todo lo largo de las piernas y tocándolo entre sus muslos. Kili pensó que iba a morir. Fili lamió un camino hasta la columna vertebral de su hermano antes de colocar un dedo en su entrada. Kili sintió la presión en sus músculos listo para ser penetrado y estaba seguro de que lo único que lo mantenía en pie era el brazo de su hermano en el pecho. Sintió un dedo dentro de él, estirándose y moviéndose, mientras que la otra mano de Fili se encontraba extendida sobre su pecho, sosteniéndolo en su lugar. La lengua de su hermano jugaba en su cuello y Kili se volvió para mirarlo. Vio esos ojos azules dilatados por la lujuria y la sonrisa de su hermano siempre presente. A continuación, se estaban besando apasionadamente. La lengua de Fili empujó a través de los labios de su hermano, empujando de una manera similar a lo que hacía con el dedo.

"Te amo hermano..." susurró entre besos Fili y luego añadió otro dedo, deslizándolo a través del apretado anillo. Kili gimió en su boca mientras su hermano devoraba la lengua. El enano más joven se puso de puntillas, los dedos dentro de su cuerpo eran muy difíciles de controlar. Sus piernas comenzaron a cerrarse pero su hermano lo evitó colocando un muslo. Kili se inclinó hacia adelante, sus hombros temblaban y él gimió en voz alta mientras su hermano continuó empujando sus dedos profundamente en su interior. Cada empuje golpeaba algo que hacía que la visión de Kili se nublara. Su miembro excitado se balanceaba delante de él y quería tocarlo, pero se agarró con demasiada fuerza de la túnica de su hermano, quien se encontraba detrás de él.

Cuando un tercer dedo le penetró, Kili aulló. Sentía la excitación de su hermano, aun vestido, empujando sobre su muslo y se vino violentamente sobre el suelo del bosque. Su cuerpo temblaba. Fili mantuvo sus dedos dentro de su hermano durante todo el clímax, disfrutando de los esporádicos temblores de Kili. Cuando el cuerpo de Kili quedó inerte en contra de su brazo, Fili retiró los dedos suavemente y recostó a su hermano en el suelo. Él le dio la vuelta y se arrodilló entre las piernas todavía abiertas de este.

"¿No sabes cuánto te he deseado...?" gimió Fili, mientras observaba el cuerpo de su hermano. Kili era delgado y musculoso, tenía una ligera capa de vello oscuro en el pecho y los muslos. Los ojos de Fili viajaron hasta donde descansaba su dije alrededor del cuello de su hermano. Lo acarició con reverencia.

"Me gusta ver mi nombre en ti, hermano" le dijo y mientras veía los oscuros ojos de Kili. Los dos hermanos se miraron, diciéndose mucho sin expresar nada. Cuando la excitación de Kili comenzó a crecer de nuevo, Fili desató sus pantalones y sacó su gran miembro duro. Empujó los muslos de su hermano contra su pecho y se frotaban juntos, sacando dulces suspiros de los labios de Kili. Fili se colocó en la entrada de su hermano y se inclinó para depositarle un casto beso. Colocó los brazos debajo de las rodillas del Kili. Luego fue empujando lentamente, las piernas de Kili temblaban. Fili gimió ante la estrechez de su hermano, dejando un beso en una de sus rodillas. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles por unos instantes, hasta que Kili le rogó a su hermano para que continuara.

"Por favor... Fili, por favor" jadeó Kili y él se alzaba ligeramente. Fili cerró los ojos y comenzó a mecerse sobre su hermano, llenándolo por completo. Los hermanos estaban muy cerca, Fili colocaba a Kili encima de su regazo para mantenerlo cerca. Se besaron suavemente mientras Fili alzaba el cuerpo de su hermano y le acariciaba con las manos su espalda y cuello, jugando con su pelo largo. Las manos de Kili comenzaron a desabrochar la parte delantera de la túnica de Fili para poder recorrer con sus dedos el musculoso pecho de su este mientras Fili jugaba con el dije que se encontraba sobre el pecho de su hermano. Cuando colocó una mano sobre los pezones de Kili, el joven gritó y se retorció de placer sobre las ropas del pecho de Fili.

Fili se rió de lo increíble que esto era, mientras empujaba el sobre el cuerpo de su hermano haciendo que soltara su semilla en su interior y Kili entre sus cuerpos. Luego se echó a reír un poco más y agarró Kili apretándolo contra su pecho, y cayendo de nueva cuenta en el suelo del bosque con su hermano encima de él. Los dos se quedaron en esa posición mientras Fili dibujaba siluetas sin sentido sobre la espalda desnuda de su hermano.

"Me siento muy afortunado" susurró Fili, y besó a su hermano en la parte superior de su cabeza y lo abrazó por el resto de la noche.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Los sonidos que hacían los amantes se escucharon hasta bien entrada la noche en el campamento y Bilbo se sonrojó fuertemente ante las implicaciones. Todo fue bastante embarazoso, pero por alguna razón Bilbo no podía dejar de pensar que era muy romántico también. El hobbit estaba agradecido de que los dos enanos pudieran estar juntos, el uno con el otro, ya que, obviamente, se amaban profundamente. Esperaba que él hubiera jugado un pequeño papel tratando de convencer a Kili de darle su collar a Fili. Bilbo sonrió con tristeza mientras su mente viajaba a su propio inalcanzable amor. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Thorin se le había acercado y estaba sentado a su lado. Bilbo lo miraba en estado de shock. Los codos de Thorin descansaban sobre sus rodillas, las manos juntas delante de él y comenzó a hablar.

"Yo... lo siento, Bilbo, te pido una disculpa por las palabras que te dije antes. Estaban fuera de lugar y dirigí mi ira contra ti cuando no tenía derecho a hacerlo" Thorin se quedó sentado junto a él por un tiempo, sin saber cómo continuar. Los enanos eran realmente terribles con las palabras. Bilbo no dijo nada, ya que tenía miedo de empeorar las cosas. Thorin presionó sus manos contra sus muslos y se levantó, volteando a ver al hobbit.

"Estaba preocupado de que fueras a salir lastimado, que alguien te hiciera daño y fui yo quien terminó haciéndolo" Thorin dirigió su mano hacia el dije de Bilbo, lo giró ligeramente, frotando su pulgar sobre el grabado en la parte posterior.

"Te queda bien, Saltamontes" habló y levantó la mirada para ver los ojos miel de Bilbo. El hobbit se sonrojó por el comentario y abrió ligeramente la boca, aunque las palabras nunca salieron. Thorin sonrió suavemente antes de soltar el dije, sus dedos descansando brevemente sobre el cuello de Bilbo.

"El enano al que se lo entregues será muy afortunado" concluyó casi con pesar y luego se alejó para acomodar sus mantas. Bilbo se sentó en silencio aturdido. Había recibido una verdadera disculpa y tal vez él estaba viendo cosas, pero el rey parecía mostrarle cariño. Su cuello hormigueaba, ahí en donde los dedos de Thorin habían estado. El hobbit sintió alegría en su corazón, aunque tratando de no poner muchas esperanzas. Esa noche durmió bien, soñando con jardines y flores y más tarde con las cosas más indecentes con lo cual se despertó de un sobresalto no tan desagradable muy temprano por la mañana.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Los días siguientes fueron muy pacíficos, Bilbo sonreía con envidia a los dos hermanos que, aparentemente, no tenían reparos en mostrar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro todo el tiempo. Ellos se sonreían tímidamente, y miraban a los demás con una mezcla de felicidad, e incluso se besaban suavemente mientras cabalgaban uno al lado del otro. Había interrogado a Bofur sobre eso y le había dicho que era normal. Los enanos suelen ser muy cerrados en cuanto a sus sentimientos cuando están solos, pero una vez con su pareja, su amor es lo más apasionado que hay. Bilbo pensó que era increíble, a pesar de que podrían haber hecho sin esos ruidos en la noche. Fili y Kili no tenía vergüenza. Y Kili era un enano muy escandaloso, pero muy, muy escandaloso.

Bilbo y Thorin habían vuelto a una rutina bastante normal cuando estaban cerca. Hablaban con mucha más frecuencia, lo cual era agradable para Bilbo ya que se daba cuenta de que Thorin le miraba con más insistencia y el rey había comenzado a hacer algunas cosas muy fuera de su estilo, como conseguir una ración extra de comida a la hora de la cena o prestarle su capa para las noches especialmente frías. Kili se había burlado de él, diciendo que había logrado domar al Gran Thorin Escudo de Roble.

El apodo de Bilbo se había apoderado de la compañía y le comenzaban a llamar de cariño Saltamontes. El hobbit lo disfrutaba y una vez más se sintió parte de la compañía. Con cada día que pasaba, Bilbo se sentía menos como un hobbit y más como un enano. Él seguía pensando en la Comarca, pero mientras escuchaba más y más historias de Erebor, casi comenzaba a sentir que escuchaba las historias de propia casa perdida.

Una noche estaban acampando, justo a las afueras de la más zona más oscura del Bosque Negro, haciendo los planes de cómo entrar en él a la mañana siguiente. Bilbo se sentó frente Thorin, viendo como el rey y Dwalin limpiaban la sangre de sus espadas. El arma de Thorin relucía con gracia, él tenía mucho cuidado con su armamento. Bilbo pensaba en las manos del enano y cómo deseaba que pudiera tocarlo con el mismo cariño. Las llamas se reflejaban en el dije que colgaba del cuello de Thorin y Bilbo se sonrojó de una manera tonta por sus pensamientos. Él sabía lo significaba regalar el suyo y sabía que nunca habría nadie más a quien deseara dárselo. Pero todavía dudaba. Ese miedo se mantuvo y Bilbo recordó la ansiedad Kili y las sabias palabras de Bofur, sobre la gran tristeza que a menudo viene con sus costumbres.

Bilbo suspiró pesadamente. No era más que un hobbit y no importaba lo mucho que se sintiera parte de los enanos, el siempre sería... un hobbit. Sus dedos jugaron con el dije que colgaba de su cuello y lo volteó para ver al saltamontes en la parte posterior. ¿Por qué un saltamontes? Los otros parecían saber algo que él no. Frunció un poco el ceño cuando sintió una barbilla descansando sobre su hombro, lo que lo hizo saltar del susto.

"¡Bofur! Me asustaste" le dijo Bilbo y el enano solo le sonrió. El hobbit vio como Bofur miraba al otro lado del fuego, hacia donde Thorin estaba sentado y luego regreso su mirada a Bilbo.

"Ten fe" susurró el enano suavemente en su oído, luego sonrió una vez más y se alejó. Bilbo se quedó muy quieto, con la mano alrededor de su dije. Sonrió ligeramente acompañado de una pequeña risa, bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Dio unos golpecitos con los dedos un par de veces contra su pierna y luego miró a Kili y Fili. Inclinados el uno contra el otro, Kili descansaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano. El corazón de Bilbo encogió. Él quería eso. Desesperadamente quería eso. Sin pensar se retiró el collar del cuello y antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar ya estaba de pie y sus piernas se movían en silencio hacia el otro lado de la fogata.

Bilbo se detuvo delante del rey, al darse cuenta de donde estaba comenzó a perder su valor. Sostuvo el dije con fuerza contra su pecho y vio como Thorin tenía su atención centrada en su espada. Dwalin fue quien se percató de la presencia del hobbit y tosió para llamar la atención de Thorin. Los ojos del enano miraron a Bilbo, cuya voz se había atascado en su garganta. Las cejas de Thorin se fruncieron y abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar, pero Bilbo rápidamente se adelantó y le tendió la mano en la cual, un dije brillaba en su interior. Thorin lo vio y luego levanto su vista hacia Bilbo, donde se la mantuvo por algún tiempo. Mostrando una mirada casi confundida y Bilbo pensó que tal vez había cometido un error muy grande. El hobbit se sacudió un poco y algunas arrugas comenzaron a aparecer en su frente. Su mano se cerró sobre el dije y lo apartó hacia sí mismo de nuevo, inclinando la cabeza con vergüenza. Thorin aún no se movía y no había dicho nada. Bilbo pensó que comenzaría a llorar de nuevo, delante de toda la compañía.

Dwalin le dio un codazo en el costado a Thorin y este gruñó con sorpresa. Luego se serenó un poco. Miró al hobbit por última vez antes de ponerse de pie y guardar su espada en su funda. Colocó un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Bilbo para levantarle la cabeza y poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo" Thorin le mencionó, su voz sonaba sensual y gruesa. Bilbo asintió en respuesta, mirando con nerviosismo los ojos de Thorin. El enano quitó el dedo del mentón del hobbit y bajó la mano para tomarla de Bilbo y coger el dije que se encontraba en ella. Luego volteó a Bilbo de frente a la compañía y lo jaló hacia su pecho suavemente, como lo había hecho Fili con Kili. Bilbo se estremeció al sentir como Thorin comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa y oyó su voz gruesa sobre él para dirigirse a los otros enanos, quienes en ese momento se encontraban mirándolos con incertidumbre.

"Yo, Thorin, hijo de Thrain, acudo a mi derecho para reclamar al… hobbit delante de mí, como mío" habló Thorin y luego besó la punta de la oreja de Bilbo, mientras sus dedos presionaban ligeramente el cuello del hobbit. Bilbo supo que dejo salir un pequeño gemido con esta acción.

"¿Hay alguien, entre mi gente, que no apruebe mi reclamo?" terminó Thorin mientras sus ojos viajaban sobre todos y cada uno de los miembros de la compañía. Miró a Bofur, quién sonreía con regocijo, a sus dos sobrinos, quienes le sonrieron con valentía. Luego a su viejo amigo Balin, quien asintió con gusto. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Gandalf, quien estaba fumando su pipa haciendo figuras de tortolitos con el humo y un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Ori, Nori y Dori sonreían. Bifur, Bombur, Oin y Gloin, todos asintieron con felicidad. Finalmente Thorin miró Dwalin. El guerrero simplemente metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un pequeño frasco, colocándolo dentro de la chaqueta de Thorin con una palmadita.

"Sé amable con tu pequeño saltamontes" rió Dwalin con su fuerte acento y volvió su atención a su arma. Thorin levantó una ceja y apretó más al hobbit contra su pecho. Bilbo se quedó sin aliento por el movimiento.

"Entonces, tomo a este hobbit para mí, desde ahora y para siempre" Thorin se despojó del collar de su cuello y lo reemplazó con el de Bilbo, colocando el suyo alrededor del cuello de Bilbo. Bilbo se sonrojó cuando sintió el dije descansar sobre su cuello. La compañía animaba y reía cuando las manos de Thorin dejaban al descubierto los dos hombros de Bilbo y este gimió. La lengua del enano iba desde el hombro hasta el cuello y desde este hasta la oreja del hobbit, repitiendo la acción del otro lado, acariciando con la barba la piel del hobbit. Luego le dio un casto beso en el cuello, causándole escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Bilbo sintió una suave presión en la espalda mientras era conducido lentamente hacia el bosque.

Thorin se detuvo sólo cuando el sonido del canto de los enanos se había desvanecido y solo eran unos suaves murmullos, se dio la vuelta para quedar uno frente al otro. El enano tocó el dije que colgaba alrededor del cuello de Bilbo.

"¿Sabes lo que viene a continuación, Mediano?" Thorin preguntó, con tono serio.

"S-sí...Quiero decir, creo que sí" respondió Bilbo. Thorin junto sus cuerpos en un abrazo.

"Si no está listo esta noche, puedo esperar a que lo estés" dijo el enano. Aunque Bilbo podía sentir la dureza del rey presionando contra él y su respiración entrecortada. Bilbo sentía calor en la cara y en lugares que nunca antes había creído que pudiera sentir.

"Yo-yo estoy listo, no me habría ofrecido si no lo estuviera" dijo Bilbo, con un poco más de confianza en la voz de lo que realmente sentía. Thorin se apartó un poco, se quitó las armas y las gruesas pieles, colocándolas en el suelo del bosque como una manta. Colocó a Bilbo encima de ella comenzó a quitarle la ropa al hobbit. La chaqueta y el chaleco de Bilbo cayeron de su cuerpo, siguió con los tirantes, los dedos de Thorin deslizaban la camisa por los brazos, acariciando la piel del hobbit en el camino. El enano trazó un sendero de besos a lo largo cuello de Bilbo cuando comenzó a deshacerse de los pantalones y Bilbo se sacudió un poco los nervios. Las grandes manos de Thorin estaban colocadas debajo de la cinturilla de los pantalones, causándole cosquillas en la parte trasera del hobbit, luego los empujó hasta el fondo de las piernas del hobbit. Thorin se apartó para poder observar el cuerpo desnudo de Bilbo, con los ojos relucientes. Bilbo no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

"Date vuelta" pidió Thorin y Bilbo obedeció, mirándolo por encima del hombro tímidamente. Las manos de Thorin se movían como un fantasma sobre la espalda de Bilbo y bajaban hasta la parte posterior, le frotó los muslos y apretó su cintura y luego un dedo solitario recorrió la espalda hasta frotar suavemente la entrada del hobbit. Bilbo gimió y Thorin se rió quitando el dedo.

"Recuéstate boca arriba y ábrete para mí" exigió Thorin con voz ronca y esta vez Bilbo vaciló un poco antes de hacer lo que él le dijo. El suelo estaba frío, incluso con las pieles de Thorin y el hobbit se acomodó en un momento. Bilbo miró a Thorin y separó las piernas, dejando al descubierto por completo su cuerpo al rey.

Thorin lo miraba embelesado mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. Bilbo miraba como se iban presentando ante él unos músculos bien trabajados por los años de lucha y herrería, los cuales le habían creado un escultural cuerpo. Su pecho estaba cubierto con una ligera capa de oscuros vellos negros. Bilbo se sonrojó por la impresionante figura que tenía delante de él. La excitación de Thorin se mostraba grande y orgullosa entre sus piernas y Bilbo se estremeció por la visión.

Finalmente, el enano se arrodilló entre los muslos de Bilbo y metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el frasco que Dwalin le había dado. Bilbo miró con curiosidad como Thorin lo destapaba y cubría generosamente sus dedos con el líquido que había en su interior. Thorin arrastro los dedos hacia el interior del muslo de Bilbo, dejando un camino húmedo, hasta llegar a su entrada.

"¿Alguna vez lo has hecho antes?" Thorin le preguntó.

"P-Por supuesto que no, después de todo soy un Bolsón...Yo nunca..." tartamudeó Bilbo.

"También eres un Tuk" le dijo Thorin y Bilbo lo miró indignado. Ellos, por un momento, se estudiaron, luego Thorin sonrió.

"No te preocupes, voy a ser cuidadoso" el enano finalmente habló y empujó un dedo contra la entrada de Bilbo y este se tensó un poco, ante la invasión.

"Relájate, relájate" susurró Thorin mientras masajeaba el abdomen de Bilbo con la otra mano. Pronto, el dedo ya se encontraba completamente dentro de Bilbo y él estaba ruborizado ante la inusual sensación que estaba sintiendo. Sus manos se aferraron a las pieles debajo de él y miró torpemente hacia un lado. Cuando Thorin empezó a empujar dentro de él Bilbo se quedó sin aliento. Sintió el largo cabello del enano como una cascada sobre sus hombros, mientras Thorin le daba un beso en la mejilla. Bilbo se volvió hacia él y el enano reclamó sus labios. Bilbo gimió y dejó que Thorin invadiera su boca mientras un segundo dedo lo penetraba. Levantó un poco sus caderas para poder sentir un poco más de placer. Cuando Thorin se apartó, Bilbo se levantó para robarle un beso y Thorin gimió sobre sus labios. El hobbit retrocedió por la vergüenza y volvió la cabeza a un lado otra vez.

"Lo siento", susurró Bilbo. Thorin tenía la voz ahogada, así que solo se inclinó sobre él para atacar sus labios con renovado vigor. Pasó una mano por el pecho de Bilbo bajando hasta su hombría, apoderándose de ella. La acarició mientras añadía un tercer dedo. Bilbo inhaló y echó hacia atrás la cabeza contra el suelo arqueando la espalda. Se sujetó de los brazos de Thorin al sentir como los dedos se movían dentro de él.

"Vamos relájate, déjate llevar" le susurró Thorin mientras besaba la puntiaguda oreja del hobbit. Y Bilbo se vino, su cuerpo se sacudió salvajemente, mientras soltaba los brazos de Thorin. Bilbo se derrumbó sobre las pieles que se encontraba debajo de él, jadeando, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Thorin rozó su pómulo con el pulgar, dándole un beso en la nariz.

"Abre los ojos, todavía no te duermas" murmuró Thorin.

"¿Q-qué?" preguntó Bilbo vagamente al abrir los ojos.

"No he terminado contigo", Thorin habló y deslizó sus dedos sobre el cuerpo de Bilbo, el cual todavía sentía los espasmos. El hobbit observó cómo Thorin cubría su miembro con aceite y vertía un poco en el trasero de Bilbo, por si acaso. Entonces él se abrazó al hobbit, frotando las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo dentro de los muslos de Bilbo. La dureza de Thorin se coló por la apretada entrada empujando suavemente hacia delante.

"Oh..." jadeó Bilbo con asombro.

"Abrázame", gimió Thorin.

Y Bilbo lo hizo. Se pegó lo más posible a Thorin, mientras el miembro entraba en él, sus piernas se encontraban alrededor de la cintura del enano, aunque no eran lo bastante largas para abrazarse a su cintura. Cuando Thorin golpeó un lugar en particular, Bilbo le mordió el hombro para no gritar. El enano gimió y profundizó las estocadas con breves y rápidas embestidas. Los brazos de Thorin lo levantaron un poco del suelo para poderlo acomodar mejor. Thorin empujaba con un dominio y salvajismo que nunca había visto antes en él. Se vinieron, jadeando y gimiendo, la semilla de Thorin llenó a Bilbo con un caliente hormigueo.

Thorin sostuvo al hobbit hasta que los temblores pasaran. Los dos se acurrucaron uno contra el otro con mucha ternura y descansaron por un tiempo. Bilbo estiró su cuerpo sobre el enano y observó al rey. Él estaba profundamente dormido. Bilbo se rió un poco y luego se puso boca arriba, en el hueco del brazo de Thorin. Las estrellas brillaban hermosas esa noche. El hobbit sonrió y miró el dije alrededor de su cuello. El dije de Thorin. Lo levantó y le dio vuelta con curiosidad. Había un carnero bellamente grabado en la parte posterior. Qué apropiado. Thorin se giró y acerco a Bilbo para poder pasar sus dedos sobre sus delicados rizos.

"Descansa mi pequeño Saltamontes" susurró suavemente y Bilbo cerró los ojos y así lo hizo.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

A la mañana siguiente, Bilbo fue sometido a un montón de bromas, aunque Thorin logró ponerles fin a gran parte de ellas cuando envío a Fili y Kili a cazar algunos animales pequeños para comer. Bofur se acercó a Bilbo y lo saludó, con la pipa colgando de su boca. Charlaron un rato, entonces el alegre enano le abrió un poco la camisa revelando varias marcas rojas a lo largo de su cuello.

"Entonces, ¿tuvimos una buena noche?" Bofur le preguntó soltando un poco de humo de su pipa. Bilbo se movió hacia atrás, con la cara roja.

"¡E-Eso no es asunto tuyo!" le balbució, empujando al enano lejos de él y Bofur se echó a reír alegremente, marchándose mientras comenzaba a cantar una traviesa canción. Bilbo resopló un poco, pero se calmó cuando Thorin lo abrazó por detrás. Bilbo se apoyó en sus brazos y Thorin lo besó en el cuello. Bilbo observaba a la compañía. Fili y Kili habían regresado, con el cabello revuelto y acomodándose la ropa, comenzaron a cantar al ritmo de la melodía de Bofur. Ori se sonrojó ante la picardía de la letra y Dwalin se burlaba un poco de él. Gandalf se fue moviendo la cabeza alegremente junto con varios de los otros enanos, mientras Bombur preparaba el desayuno. Y a pesar de la oscuridad del Bosque Negro que los amenazaba, Bilbo por primera vez, se sentía como en casa.

**FIN**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Los colibríes son un símbolo de alegría, incluso en el más oscuro de los días. También representan la energía, la vitalidad, la sinceridad y el juego. Pensé que era perfecto para Bofur. El carnero es un símbolo de poder, protección, unidad y valentía. Y el saltamontes representa suerte, intuición, coraje, ingenio y una gran cantidad de otras cosas. Las cuales son cualidades, que creo, nuestro querido Bilbo posee. Creo que voy a escribir una historia Dwalin / Ori pronto... aunque tengo un próximo Fili/Kili en mi lista en este momento.

**Notas de la Traductora: **

Muchas gracias por leer la historia. Perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía! La verdad me divertí traduciéndola. Ya me puse en contacto con la Autora para poder traducir algunas de las otras historias que tiene. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto! Gracias por sus Reviews! =)


End file.
